


Arcade Dreamin

by Cor321



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arcades, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, practically cotton candy there is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: It's Simon and Jace's first date, Jace is a nervous wreck and Simon is in his element. Can best friend's become more?





	Arcade Dreamin

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



Jace and Simon walked into the arcade side by side, the energy between them buzzing with anticipation. This was Jace’s first date since realizing his bisexuality. He and Simon had been friends for years and he knew they would have fun, but that didn’t stop the nerves from bubbling to the surface. Simon looked at him with a soft smile. 

“You okay?” Simon asked, Jace simply nodded, he could do this. He took a deep breath and guided Simon to the front desk.

“200 Tokens Please.” Jace said to the worker.

“That will be $38.49.” The worker replied. Jace fumbled with the bills in his wallet before handing her a couple 20 dollar bills. As soon as they got their tokens Simon took Jace’s hand, leading them to his favourite game. Simon started rambling about how the game shaped his childhood and about the one time he won the jackpot. It was then that Jace finally felt at ease, Simon talking a mile a minute, and Jace just sat back admiring his smile as he told animated stories. 

They spent an hour going from game to game, to Jace’s chagrin Simon won every single one of them. He never boasted, he would just move on to the next game with a smile on his face. Jace was having fun for sure, any time he got to spend with Simon was amazing, but his competitive ego was taking a hit. “He what about that one?” Jace asked, pointing to the two motorcycles with a neon sign above saying ‘Space Racers.’ 

“The bikes?” Simon asked, “You don’t get any tickets from them, but I’m up for anything.” With the goofy grin on his face Simon started walking toward the new game.

“I just need to win ONE game, and I’m hoping this is it. My ego may also be a little bit bruised, I gotta find some way to impress you.” Jace replied, chuckling as he said the last words.

“No need to impress me, you just came to my turf today. Next time we can go to yours then you can show me what you can do.” He sent Jace a quick wink before stradling the bike. Jace did end up winning that game, although if he were being honest, he was pretty sure Simon let off the throttle part way through the last lap. A little while later they walked out with a bunch of candy and a couple blue raspberry slush-puppies.

Simon was laughing at something Jace had said, his tongue blue from the slushie. Jace looked at him, a feeling of content sinking in. He could have this, a boyfriend, a best friend and a life that’s truly him. He brought his hand up to cup Simon’s jaw and brought his lips to his own. There wasn’t fireworks or sparks, but there was a feeling of coming home, and that was better than anything he’s ever had or anything he’s ever let himself dream of.


End file.
